Texters
by verona.exe
Summary: Where Gray is the ultimate snek, Lucy drinks tea constantly, Natsu likes Watermelons, and Erza gets horrible nicknames. And everyone apparently hates spelling and punctuation. Will include some sexy stuff and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Watermelon**

* * *

 **salamander created the group "FT squad"**

 **salamander added 'Luce'**

 **salamander added 'Stripper'**

 **salamander added 'Red Demon'**

* * *

 **salamander:** hey guys!1!1!1! _12:46_

 **Luce:** Honestly, I don't know why we haven't had this sooner. _12:46_

 **Stripper:** alright you fucker why is my name stripper _12:46_

 **salamander:** it's the truth _12:47_

 **Red Demon:** Natsu... _12:47_

 **salamander:** yeah? _12:47_

 **Red Demon:** Why is my name saved as 'Red Demon'? _12:47_

 **salamander:**... gotta go water my fridge, brb _12:47_

 **Stripper:** god you can be so dense sometimes smh _12:48_

 **Luce:** this is one of the more stupid thing you've done, Natsu, and I've seen you eat pencil sharpening. _12:48_

 **Red Demon:** I expect an answer, Natsu. _12:48_

 **Red Demon:** Now. _12:48_

 **salamander:** wellll _12:49_

 **Red Demon:** Three. _12:49_

 **salamander:** wait what _12:49_

 **Red Demon:** Two. _12:49_

 **salamander:** shit shit shit um erza slow down with the counting um _12:49_

 **Red Demon:** One. _12:49_

 **salamander:** gray did it! _12:49_

 **Stripper:** wait wtf dont drag me into this _12:50_

 **Red Demon:** Gray... _12:50_

 **Stripper:** istg i didnt do it! _12:50_

 **Luce:** *sips tea* _12:50_

 **Stripper:** luce u gotta help me please _12:50_

 **Luce:** Sorry gotta blast! _12:50_

 **Stripper:** what _12:51_

 **Luce:** Yeah I have to go... buy a cactus, see you tomorrow! _12:51_

 **Stripper:** wtf u bitch _12:51_

 **Red Demon:** You dare call me a demon, and Lucy a bitch? _12:51_

 **Stripper:** wait what no pls dont kill me I didn't mean it help me _12:52_

 **salamander:** *shuffles away* _12:52_

 **Stripper:** im gonna fucking kill u flame-head _12:52_

 **salamander leaves "FT squad"**

 **Stripper:** istg everyone is betraying me _12:52_

 **Stripper:** welp _12:52_

 **Stripper:** wait Erza is that u knocking at my door _12:52_

 **Stripper:** Erza wtf wtf WHY ARE YOU BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE- _12:53_

 **Luce:** Back! _12:58_

 **Luce:** Guys? _13:04_

* * *

 **Stripper added 'salamander'**

 **Stripper:** omg guys u dont know what shit ive just found _16:23_

 **Stipper:** i have so much shit on natsu now im so happy _16:23_

 **salamander:** what _16:23_

 **Luce:** Spill. Now. Spill the fucking tea, Gray. _16:23_

 **Stripper:** okay im hiding from natsu right now _16:24_

 **salamander:** where the fuck are u _16:24_

 **salamander:** i need to punch u in the fucking face until u forget whatever u saw _16:24_

 **Stripper:** this is payback for yesterday u bitch _16:24_

 **Stripper:** my face still stings _16:24_

 **Luce:** Gray hurry up and spill already. _16:25_

 **Stripper:** alright ive gone through natsus laptop bc i wanted some dirt on him _16:25_

 **Stripper:** and his search history is a _goldmine 16:25_

 **salamander:** gray dont u dare _16:25_

 **Stripper:** and natsu is such a kinky little shit _16:26_

 **Stripper:** he has a bookmark for porn: Two Guys and a Watermelon _16:26_

 **salamander:** for fucks sake _16:26_

 **Luce:** What the fuck, Natsu. And keep going, Gray - this is such good blackmail material. _16:26_

 **salamander:** luce ur my best friend why arent u helping me _16:26_

 **Luce:** Because best friends tell each other everything. And you never told me about this! Disgraceful. _16:26_

 **salamander:** oh god pinch me im dreaming _16:26_

 **Stripper:** oh yeah, u would like that wouldnt u _16:26_

 **salamander:** wtf _16:27_

 **Luce:** Oohhh boy is this gonna be good. _16:27_

 **Stripper:** so after i found out about the watermelon shit, i went snooping around. _16:27_

 **salamander:** shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up _16:27_

 **Stripper:** and i opened his drawer. _16:27_

 **Stripper:** i found the usual shit - lube, random crap _16:27_

 **Stripper:** and then i hit the good stuff _16:27_

 **salamander:** *stabs self repeatedly* _16:27_

 **Stripper:** this dude is into some SHIT. handcuffs, whips, fucking NIPPLE CLAMPS - this dude likes it all. _16:28_

 **Luce:** God, Natsu. I never pegged you for someone who likes that stuff. _16:28_

 **salamander:** iM DYING RN _16:28_

 **Red Demon:**... so that's why you always didn't mind me whipping you... _16:28_

 **Stripper:**... _16:28_

 **Luce:**... _16:28_

 **Luce:** Let's just forget about that. _16:28_

 **Stripper:** agreed. _16:28_

 **salamander:** yeah, lets forget about what happened before that, too _16:29_

 **Stripper:** no fucking way man, this is pure gold. _16:29_

 **Luce:** I'm marking this moment as Watermelon. Just, Watermelon. _16:29_

 **Stripper:** OH SHIT _16:29_

 **salamander:** there u are u fucker _16:29_

 **Luce:** R.I.P Gray _16:29_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back in business again! I actually had two other stories about FT, but I deleted them. So, this is technically my first FT fan fiction now...**

 **This story is meant to have a few typos, by the way - I highly doubt (if FT had phones and texted) that all of them will bother with actual apelling and punctuation. Except a few of them. And don't worry, I will add some more FT people to the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter Two: Soulmate's**

* * *

 **Chat: FT squad**

* * *

 **salamander:** fuck guys i need help _15:11_

 **Stripper:** why would we help u lol _15:11_

 **Luce:** What did you do this time? _15:11_

 **salamander:** fuckfuckfuck i axedentalee knocked over erzas cake supply and im hiding from her rn _15:12_

 **Luce:** Natsu, you're a 21 year old. Why do you not know how to spell 'accidentally'? _15:12_

 **salamander:** luce i dont jave time for fucking spelling rn pls help _15:12_

 **Stripper:** well, tough luck buddy _15:12_

 **salamander:** wdym _15:13_

 **Stripper:** check whos in the gc _15:13_

 **Stripper:** flame head? _15:19_

 **Luce:** Well, serves him right. _15:19_

 **Stripper:** yeah lmao that fukin dumbass _15:19_

 **Luce:** Doesn't even know how to spell accidentally, smh. _15:20_

 **salamander:** Hello, this is Erza speaking. _15:20_

 **Luce:** Oh, hey, Erza! _15:20_

 **Stripper:** ominous _15:21_

 **Stripper:** rip natsu _15:21_

 **salamander:** I currently cannot find my phone right now, in my haste in trying to catch this immensely thick asshead. _15:22_

 **Luce:** Ouch! _15:22_

 **Stripper:** damn he really messed ur cake up didnt he _15:22_

 **salamander:** He is currently knocked unconscious, do you mind if I just leave him here? _15:22_

 **Luce:** Where are you guys anyways? _15:22_

 **salamander:** I caught Natsu in the alleyway near your house, Lucy. _15:22_

 **Luce:** So he was trying to sneak in my house huh! _15:23_

 **Stripper:** fuckin dumbass he shouldve known u wouldve kicked him out as soon as erza came knocking _15:23_

 **Luce:** So true. _15:23_

 **Stripper:** utterly stupid _15:23_

 **Luce:** Yeah, you can leave him there. He'll wake up eventually anyways. _15:23_

 **Stripper:** and u should draw on his face while ur there lol _15:23_

 **Luce:** So immature! _15:23_

 **salamander:** Very well then. I have a pen right here. _15:23_

 **Luce:** Wait what are you serious about this? _15:24_

 **salamander:** Of course I am, how else would he learn? _15:24_

 **Luce:** I thought knocking him out would be enough... _15:24_

 **Stripper:** ur only saying that cuz u have a crush on the guy _15:24_

 **salamander:** Oh? _15:24_

 **Luce:** omg GRAY! _15:26_

 **Stripper:** what its true lol _15:26_

 **Luce:** If I could I would be shoving broomsticks up your ass rn! _15:27_

 **Stripper:** kinky _15:27_

 **Luce:** I'm going tO MURDER YOU GRAY _15:27_

 **salamander:**... _15:27_

 **salamander:** How could I not know this? _15:27_

 **salamander:** And I consider myself one of your closest friends? _15:27_

 **salamander:** GRAY HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! _15:28_

 **Stripper:** i thought u already knew _15:28_

 **Stripper:** i mean, it was super obvious _15:28_

 **Stripper:** they would literally stare at each other through fucking walls _15:28_

 **Luce:** Gray... _15:29_

 **Stripper:** wut _15:29_

 **salamander:**... _15:29_

 **salamander:** I- _15:29_

 **salamander:** How could I be so unobservant? _15:29_

 **Stripper:** uhm i didnt mean it like that _15:30_

 **Luce:** Can we maybe not have this convo here? _15:30_

 **Stripper:** why not _15:30_

 **Luce:** Because when Natsu's gonna wake up, he's going to freak out! _15:30_

 **Luce:** AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN _15:30_

 **Stripper:** dumbass probs doesnt even know what a crush is lol _15:30_

 **Stripper:** he'll be like 'luce whats a crush? is it sumthin u eat' _15:31_

 **Luce:** I'm sure not even NATSU'S that stupid... _15:31_

 **Stripper:** dude u literally saw him eat pencil sharpening once _15:31_

 **Luce:** True... _15:31_

 **Luce:** Anyways Erza, can you give me admin rights? _15:32_

 **salamander:** Sure, but why me? _15:32_

 **Luce:** Because you're on Natsu's phone, and currently he's the admin. _15:32_

 **salamander:** Of course, then. _15:32_

 **Luce is now an admin**

 **Luce:** Yay! _15:32_

 **Luce added 'Soulmate'**

 **Luce added 'Juvi'**

 **Luce added 'Cuteeee'**

 **Luce:** Now this chat is so much better! _15:33_

 **Stripper:** i was fine with everyone u added until i fuckin saw juvia _15:33_

 **Stripper:** will i ever be safe? _15:33_

 **Juvi:**... _15:33_

 **Juvi:** Love-Rival had a chat with Gray-sama? _15:34_

 **Luce:** Oh ffs please don't start this again. _15:34_

 **Stripper:** ye pls stfu juvia _15:34_

 **Juvi:**... what black magic did Love-Rival use to get Gray-Sama to argue with Juvia! _15:34_

 **Soulmate:** Hey Lu! _15:34_

 **Luce:** Hey Lev! _15:35_

 **Luce:** One sec... _15:35_

 **Luce changed Luce's name to 'Soulmate's Soulmate'**

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** MUCH better. _15:35_

 **Stripper:** this shit is gonna get confusing _15:36_

 **Cuteeee:** Uhm, what am I doing here, Lucy? _15:36_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Oh! Ahem! Everybody! _15:36_

 **Stripper:** whose the neqcomer _15:36_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** I'm sure you know of Levy, my beautiful soulmate and bestie! _15:37_

 **Soulmate:** Hi! So glad to finally talk to you guys again! _15:37_

 **salamander:** I'm back. _15:37_

 **salamander:** You've added more people? _15:37_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Yeah! _15:37_

 **Juvi:**... has Natsu always been this... mature? _15:38_

 **Stripper:** no lol _15:38_

 **Stripper:** thats erza _15:38_

 **Soulmate:** What? _15:38_

 **Stripper:** dont question it _15:38_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** BACK ONTO TRACK! And I'm sure everyone knows Juvia, right? _15:39_

 **Stripper:** unfortunately, yes _15:39_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Now, the newcomer is a friend I made not too long ago, and she's only seventeen! _15:39_

 **Stripper:** wtf luce _15:39_

 **Juvi:**... why does Love-Rival get a cute nickname while Juvia doesn't? _15:39_

 **Stripper:** shes practically a fetus _15:39_

 **Stripper:** get her out before she gets tainted _15:40_

 **Cuteeee:** Uh... Hi? _15:40_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Introduce yourself! _15:40_

 **Stripper:** why do u sound so much like a mum now omg _15:40_

 **Juvi:**... does Gray-sama think Love-Rival is fit to be a mother...? _15:41_

 **Stripper:** jc just shut up PLS _15:41_

 **Cuteeee:** My name is Wendy Marvell and... I attend Fairy Tail High? _15:41_

 **Stripper:** how is it that we manage to scoop up everyone who goes to ft high _15:41_

 **salamander:** I have finished drawing on Natsu's face, what have I missed? _15:41_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Erza! Meet Wendy! She's seventeen and she's going to FT High! _15:42_

 **salamander:**... there's a child here? _15:42_

 **salamander:** Hello! My name is Erza Scarlet, and I am a twenty-two year old who owns the local bakery. I, myself, used to attend Fairy Tail High. _15:42_

 **Cuteeee:** Can I ask why your name is salamander? _15:42_

 **salamander:** Oh, this isn't my phone. I'm just using Natsu's because it was his fault I lost mine in the first place. _15:42_

 **Cuteeee:** Natsu? _15:42_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** We'll get onto that later! Gray, introduce yourself! _15:43_

 **Stripper:** my name is gray fullbuster, and im a 21 year old who owns the ice rink down the street _15:43_

 **Cuteeee:** Oh, I love that place! _15:43_

 **Juvi:** New Love-Rival... _15:43_

 **Stripper:** *groans* _15:43_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** *groans louder* _15:43_

 **Stripper:** *groans loudest* _15:44_

 **Soulmate:** Alright can you two STOP trying to make a porno here? _15:44_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Thanks a bunch, Lev... _15:44_

 **Juvi:** LOVE-RIVAL! _15:44_

 **Soulmate:** No prob! _15:44_

 **Cuteeee:**... _15:45_

 **Stripper:** oh shit i forgot that there was a kid here lmao _15:45_

 **salamander:** How dare you swear infront of a child! I raised you better than this! _15:45_

 **Stripper:**... nvm luce, erzas the actual mum _15:45_

 **Juvi:** EVEN ERZA IS A LOVE-RIVAL? _15:45_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** jc I'm starting to regret letting you into this gc... _15:45_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** So, Levy, introduce yourself next! _15:46_

 **Soulmate:** Hi! My name is Levy McGarden, and I work with the police as a translater! I'm also one of the younger ones - I'm only twenty! _15:46_

 **Cuteeee:** That's so cool, Levy! _15:46_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Right! I believe that is everyone! _15:46_

 **Red Demon:** Guys I have found my phone! _15:47_

 **Cuteeee:**... Can I ask why your name is Red Demon? _15:47_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** One word: _15:47_

 **Stripper:** natsu _15:47_

 **Juvi:** Natsu. _15:47_

 **Soulmate:** Natsu. _15:47_

 **Red Demon:** Natsu. _15:47_

 **Cuteeee:** Who is Natsu, anyways? _15:47_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** You don't wanna know. In fact- _15:48_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate kicked 'salamander' out of "FT squad"**

 **Soulmate's Soulmate renamed "FT squad" to "no HOES allowed"**

 **Stripper:** ur pretty mean to theguy u like luce lol _15:48_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** You want to know all the gossip from us? _15:48_

 **Stripper:** yeah its entertaining _15:48_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Well, too bad then. _15:48_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate kicked 'Stripper' out of "no HOES allowed"**

 **Juvi:** How dare you kick Gray-sama out! _15:48_

 **Soulmate:** ily Lu _15:49_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** ily 2 _15:49_

 **Red Demon:** Lucy, now that Natsu is out, please change my name. _15:49_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Sure, no prob! _15:49_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate changed Red Demon's name to 'Mother Hen'**

 **Soulmate:** but i love ur savageness more _15:49_

 **Soulmate:** I will attend your funeral with red roses, blasting BTS as loud as I can. _15:49_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Thank you, Lev. _15:50_

 **Mother Hen:** Lucy. :) _15:50_

 **Mother Hen:** Turn your location on. _15:50_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** ERZA WTH IS THAT YOU STARING AT ME THROUGH THE WINDOW _15:53_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND ME THAT QUICKASCKUBWDCKJ WECIU _15:53_

 **Juvi:**... Love-Rival? _15:56_

 **Cuteeee:** Lucy! Are you alright! _15:56_

 **Soulmate:** Lu c'mon you should've locked the door. _15:56_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** I did, okay! She just busted the door down like it was nothing! _15:57_

 **Soulmate:** What did she do to you? _15:57_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** She tried getting my phone but I used my super secret weapon to make her go away! _15:57_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** She even offered to pay for my door! _15:57_

 **Soulmate:** Now I'm curious - what's the secret? _15:58_

 **Juvi:** Juvia would also like to know! _15:58_

 **Cuteeee:** Even though I'm new, I would like to get to know you guys better! _15:58_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Nuh-uh! I'm taking this secret to the grave! _15:58_

 **Soulmate:**... we're gonna get it out of you one day... _15:58_

 **Mother Hen:** Lucy... you dare tell... I have a sword sitting at the foot of my bed right here... _15:59_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Sorry soulmate, but I value my life! _15:59_

 **Soulmate:** I will get the secret sometime... _15:59_

* * *

 **Chat: Fire and Ice**

* * *

 **Elsa:** cannot BELIEVE i was kicked out _15:48_

 **Anna:** U cant believe? i was fukin kicked out for no reason! _15:48_

 **Anna:** i made the chat too T.T _15:48_

 **Elsa:** and apparently we're hoes too _15:48_

 **Anna:** wut _15:49_

 **Elsa:** since the gc is named "no hoes allowed" _15:49_

 **Anna:** U might be a hoe but im not _15:49_

 **Anna:** im pure _15:49_

 **Elsa:** two guys and a watermelon _15:49_

 **Anna:** fcuk off u strip in public _15:50_

 **Elsa:** whatever im too tired to fite u rn _15:50_

 **Elsa:** wanna go grab sumthin to eat _15:50_

 **Anna:** ur paying obvs _15:50_

 **Elsa:** ofc u broke ass _15:50_

 **Elsa:** meet u in ten? _15:51_

 **Anna:** yeah _15:51_

* * *

 **Ugh... So sorry for not updating faster. Well, this is a fucking long chapter for a TEXT story, but that's just excuses. Anyways, I kind of wanted to mess around with the ages a little bit, and their jobs. Lucy's job will be revealed sooner, so don't fret.**

 **I also wanted to included a little bit of Gray's and Natsu's relationship! I find them really cute, their friendship, because that's me and my friend! We argue loads and then go out together to eat. Oh well, hopefully the chapter won't take too long next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Disney.**

 **Chapter Three: MISSION NALU**

* * *

 **Chat: no HOES allowed**

* * *

 **Soulmate:** Do you guys ever wonder what'll be like to be fishes _11:38_

 **Juvi:** Well… Juvia guesses being a swimmer will be as close as any of us will get to being a fish _11:38_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** … Are you high again Lev. _11:39_

 **Soulmate:** Nah _11:39_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** You're high. _11:39_

 **Mother Hen:** Levy! _11:39_

 **Soulmate:** im not high iswear _11:39_

 **Mother Hen:** How could you not invite us! _11:40_

 **Soulmate:** im NOT HIFH _11:40_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** Gimme some Lev _11:40_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** I need inspiration for writing _11:40_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** And I need to be high to get the juices running _11:41_

 **Juvi:** Natsu already does that well enough, doesn't he, Love-Rival? _11:41_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** FOR FUCKS SAKE _11:41_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** I DON'T LIKE NATSUUU _11:41_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** And how am I a Love-Rival if I like Natsu? _11:41_

 **Mother Hen:** So you DO like Natsu! _11:42_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** no i dont _11:42_

 **Mother Hen:** But yesterday you said _11:42_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** that was yesterday _11:42_

 **Soulmate:** u liek natsj _11:42_

 **Soulmate:** hou tokd me anout thd drean yoi hqad aboht gim _11:42_

 **Juvi:**... I don't really understand... _11:43_

 **Mother Hen:** "You told me about the dream you had about him" _11:43_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** istg lev if u dont shut up right now im kicking you out _11:43_

 **Mother Hen:** You're stressed. _11:43_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate:** NO REALLY, HOW DID YOU TELL -.- _11:43_

 **Mother Hen:** You're not using correct punctuation or spelling. _11:43_

 **Soulmate:** u tols me thar hw was fickung u tikl u faintrd _11:44_

 **Mother Hen:**... atrocious. _11:44_

 **Soulmate's Soulmate renamed Soulmate's Soulmate to 'betrayed'**

 **betrayed renamed Soulmate to 'traitor'**

 **betrayed:** you cant come around to watch disney anymore lev _11:44_

 **betrayed:** best friend rights REMOVED _11:44_

 **traitor:** waiy whaf pls no im dtill yoru bestfriwnd _11:45_

 **Juvi:** Juvia still couldn't read what Levy put before. _11:45_

 **betrayed:** erza dont u dare _11:45_

 **Mother Hen:** "You told me that he was fucking you till you fainted" _11:45_

 **betrayed renamed Mother Hen to 'Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy's BITCH'**

 **betrayed renamed betrayed to 'Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy'**

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy's BITCH:** How dare you call me your bitch! _11:45_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Thats what you get erza _11:46_

 **Juvi:** Lucy... your imagination... Juvia wishes she could dream that about Gray-sama! _11:46_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:**... I'm so embarrassed! _11:46_

 **traitor:** im srill yiur besyie rite _11:46_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:**... Yes. _11:46_

 **traitor:** yay!,!,!,! _11:47_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** But still no Disney today. _11:47_

 **traitor:** nOooooOoooO _11:47_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy's BITCH:** I even gave you the admin rights... _11:47_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** idc u betrayedme betrayer _11:47_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy's BITCH:** At least shorten my name _11:48_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** alright fine _11:48_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy renamed Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy's BITCH to 'BITCH'**

 **BITCH:** Lucy... _11:48_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** dont you dare threaten me because you know how much dirt i have on you erza _11:48_

 **BITCH:** Of course your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy _11:48_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Much better. _11:48_

 **Juvi:** Juvia thinks that Lucy and Erza have forgotten a big fact... _11:49_

 **BITCH:** What? _11:49_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** What? _11:49_

 **Juvi:** Wendy is in this chat. _11:49_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Fuck. _11:50_

 **BITCH:** We must not expose Wendy to this mess! _11:50_

 **traitor:** do u guys wanne cime wigh meto tge club _11:50_

 **BITCH:** Lucy do something! _11:50_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Um... _11:51_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy kicked 'Cuteeee' out of "no HOES allowed"**

 **Juvi:** What's that going to solve? _11:51_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy added 'Cuteeee'**

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy renamed "no HOES allowed" to "I'm very sorry Wendy"**

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** There we go, now she can't read the last few texts _11:51_

 **Cuteeee:**... Uhm, sorry, Lucy, but I've already read the texts... _11:52_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Fuck _11:52_

 **BITCH:** Lucy... _11:52_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** I mean, oh no, Wendy we were just joking around ahahaha!,! _11:52_

 **BITCH:** Give me admin rights Lucy. _11:52_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Never! _11:53_

 **Juvi:** Lucy Juvia recommends you do as Erza says, since she is currently holding onto a very large hammer right now. _11:53_

 **BITCH is now an admin**

 **BITCH:** Thank you Lucy. _11:53_

 **traitor:** whar u gonnns do _11:53_

 **BITCH kicked 'Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy' out of "I'm very sorry Wendy"**

 **BITCH added 'Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy'**

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** What was the point in that? _11:53_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** Ooohhh _11:54_

 **Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy:** GIVE ME BACK MY ADMIN RIGHTS _11:54_

 **BITCH:** No, I want to have my fun first. _11:54_

 **BITCH renamed Your Magestic Exellency Lady Lucy to 'Thirsty for Natsu'**

 **BITCH renamed BITCH to 'Captain Scarlet'**

 **Captain Scarlet renamed traitor to 'SHIPPER'**

 **Captain Scarlet renamed Juvi to 'Shipper'**

 **Captain Scarlet renamed Cuteeee to 'Child'**

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** Omg _11:54_

 **Shipper:** Why is Juvia's name so boring _11:55_

 **Shipper:** It's practically the same as Levy's _11:55_

 **SHIPPER:** i lpve my nwame _11:55_

 **Child:** T.T Why am I only 'Child'.. I'm 17! _11:55_

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** Erza! Give me a better name! _11:56_

 **Captain Scarlet:** Never! After I didn't notice you like Natsu, I will make this ship sail. _11:56_

 **Captain Scarlet:** EVEN IF IT KILLS ME _11:56_

 **Shipper:** Juvia is slightly scared _11:57_

 **Child:** Same... Erza is scary sometimes _11:57_

 **Thisty for Natsu:** Don't you mean 'all the time'? _11:57_

* * *

 **Erza created the group "MISSION NALU"**

 **Erza added 'Juvia'**

 **Erza added 'Levy'**

 **Erza added 'Wendy'**

 **Erza added 'Gray'**

 **Erza renamed Erza to 'ULTIMATE SHIPPER'**

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER renamed Juvia to 'DETECTIVE'**

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER renamed Levy to 'AGENT'**

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER renamed Wendy to 'DOUBLE Agent'**

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER renamed Gray to 'Distraction'**

 **Distraction:** finally im back in business babes _12:19_

 **DETECTIVE:** GRAY-SAMA CALLED JUVIA BABE _12:19_

 **Distraction:** ah shit _12:19_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** Levy! Report! _12:20_

 **AGENT:** Yessir! Lucy finally admits that she likes Natsu! _12:20_

 **DOUBLE agent:** Well, she didn't exactly... _12:20_

 **DETECTIVE:** Wait, Levy isn't actually high? _12:20_

 **Distraction:** am i missing something here lol _12:21_

 **Distraction:** and erza tell luce to add us back to the gc _12:21_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** You're not importatn right now, Gray. _12:21_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** This is an important matter! _12:21_

 **AGENT:** So, exposing Lu might not have been a great idea... _12:21_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** But it is a sign! _12:22_

 **DOUBLE agent:** So Levy isn't high, and you guys were just pretending so you can get something out of Lucy? _12:22_

 **AGENT:** Yes, and we have to thank Juvia for that! _12:22_

 **DETECTIVE:** Wait, what did Juvia do? _12:22_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** You opened the subject of Natsu, so it gave us a way to talk about it! _12:22_

 **Distraction:** im still confused wtf is going on _12:22_

 **Distraction:** and hurry up and tell luce to add me back _12:23_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** Like I said, unimportant! _12:23_

 **AGENT:** Actually, gimme a sec... _12:23_

* * *

 **Chat: I'm very sorry Wendy**

* * *

 **SHIPPER:** [screenshot captured] _12:23_

 **SHIPPER:** [screenshot captured] _12:24_

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** What are you doing? _12:24_

 **SHIPPER:** [screenshot captured] _12:24_

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** I've got a bad feeling about this... _12:24_

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** Lev what're you doing? _12:24_

 **SHIPPER:** [screenshot captured] _12:25_

* * *

 **Chat: MISSION NALU**

* * *

 **AGENT:** Here you go Gray, just read this: _12:25_

 **AGENT:** [screenshot sent] _12:25_

 **AGENT:** [screenshot sent] _12:25_

 **AGENT:** [screenshot sent] _12:25_

 **AGENT:** [screenshot sent] _12:25_

 **DOUBLE agent:** Won't Lucy be suspicious? _12:25_

 **AGENT:** Nah she thinks I'm high, she won't think much of it _12:26_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** I should probably add you back to the chat... _12:26_

* * *

 **Chat: I'm very sorry Wendy**

* * *

 **Captain Scarlet added 'Stripper'**

 **Captain Scarlet renamed Stripper to 'Fullbuster'**

 **Fullbuster:** ty but why give me a boring ass name _12:26_

 **Captain Scarlet:** It's for a boring ass person. _12:26_

 **Fullbuster:** I- _12:26_

 **SHIPPER:** [screenshot captured] _12:26_

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** Oooooooooooooooh! _12:26_

 **Fullbuster:** i hate all of u i hope u all burn in hell _12:27_

 **Captain Scarlet:** I should add Natsu back too... _12:27_

 **Fullbuster:** wait when did u become admin _12:27_

 **Thirsty for Natsu:** Wait no please change my name to something else! _12:27_

 **Captain Scarlet:** Fine... _12:27_

 **Captain Scarlet renamed Thirsty for Natsu to 'Hoe'**

 **Captain Scarlet renamed "I'm very sorry Wendy" to "HOES WELCOMED"**

 **Captain Scarlet added 'salamander'**

 **Captain Scarlet renamed salamander to 'lizard'**

 **lizard:** i dont even have time to say hi again and im being attacked _12:28_

 **Fullbuster:** wow u used a big word there lizard _12:28_

 **lizard:** fuck off stripper _12:28_

 **lizard:** at least i dont have a boring ass name _12:29_

 **Hoe:** I hate you Erza... _12:29_

* * *

 **Chat: MISSION NALU**

* * *

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** So have you read it all, Gray? _12:28_

 **Distraction:** yup and im still confused _12:29_

 **AGENT:** Dumb fuck _12:29_

 **DOUBLE agent:** So, um, we (meaning the others, not me) tried to get Lucy to confess that she likes Natsu, and she did, so... _12:29_

 **DOUBLE agent:** I don't know why we're doing this either. _12:29_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** Alright so this is what we're gonna do _12:29_

 **DETECTIVE:** What are we doing _12:29_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** JUVIA _12:30_

 **DETECTIVE:** yessir _12:30_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** You will try and get something out of Lucy, anything _12:30_

 **DETECTIVE:** hasnt lucy already confessed though...? _12:30_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** no, try and get her to admit it while natsu is on the gc _12:31_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** that way theyll be able to get together _12:31_

 **DOUBLE agent:** not doubting but... that plan seems a bit... _12:31_

 **Distraction:** shite? _12:31_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** did i stutter? _12:32_

 **DOUBLE agent:** Nope _12:32_

 **Distraction:** nope _12:32_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** good. JUVIA _12:32_

 **DETECTIVE:** YESSIR I WILL GET ON IT _12:32_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** good. now, LEVY _12:32_

 **AGENT:** HERE _12:33_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** YOU WILL CARRY ON GETTING INFO, AS LUCYS BFFL _12:33_

 **Distraction:** u guys are really taking this seriously arent u _12:33_

 **DOUBLE agent:** Shush Gray you dont want to get hurt _12:33_

 **Distraction:** true _12:33_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** you will work with juvia _12:33_

 **AGENT:** on it _12:34_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** WENDY! _12:34_

 **DOUBLE agent:**... yes? _12:34_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** You will... _12:34_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** You will... _12:34_

 **DOUBLE agent:** I'm useless aren't I T.T _12:34_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** nonononono you're not, you can... store all of the information that Juvia and Levy get! _12:35_

 **DOUBLE agent:** Okay... _12:35_

 **Distraction:** well done erza u made wendy cry _12:35_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** I'M SO SORRY WENDY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE _12:35_

 **DOUBLE agent:** It's okay, don't worry! _12:35_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** gray _12:35_

 **Distraction:** why do i get less attention dISCRIMINATION _12:36_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** you must distract natsu from getting suspicious _12:36_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** fail this, and you will be delivered swift punishment _12:36_

 **Distraction:** wtf ok ill do it damn _12:36_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** Alright, now everyone has a role. _12:36_

 **DETECTIVE:** Hold up, Erza. _12:37_

 **AGENT:** Yeah, Erz _12:37_

 **DETECTIVE:** What's YOUR role? _12:37_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** i will watch you guys, I'll be back here relaxing. _12:37_

 **Distraction:** this isnt fair _12:38_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** Are you questioning me? _12:38_

 **DETECTIVE:** no _12:38_

 **AGENT:** wouldnt dream of it _12:38_

 **Distraction:** nada _12:38_

 **ULTIMATE SHIPPER:** Good. Now, let Mission NALU, COMMENCE! _12:39_

* * *

 **I literally can't keep promises apparently. Sorry about not uploading faster than I thought (and promised) I would, but at least it's here, right?**


End file.
